devonandtrentonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Snowball Fight
Season: 1 Episode: 6a Rated: TV-PG Airdate: January 2, 2014 Characters: Devon, Trenton, Sorrento, Kurt, Molly (mentioned) Plot It is Christmas, and Trent gives Devon a perfect present: the ultimate snowball fight. At first, Trenton doesn't know how to make a snowball, but Devon teaches him. They then realize they forgot the most important thing, a snow fort! They build their forts, Trenton's is a rock, and Devon's is a Kraken, and the fight begins. Trenton throws a snowball and hits Devon in the face with it and Devon shoots a thousand back. The two then sign a treaty, only for Sorrento to come out his door and rip up the treaty. to which Trenton replies by informing him that it was a copy of the peace treaty, not the real thing. Sorrento quickly enrages, and comes in to join the war, but Devon asks where his fort is, and he replies by saying he doesn't have one, and Devon says that forts win wars. Sorrento clumps up a pile of snow, but Devon and Trenton are both complaining about how small it is. Sorrento says it's just a demonstration. Then, Trenton throws snowballs at him for 16 days. Then Sorrento makes a comeback, and Trenton discovers he's gotten hit with a snowball with Sorrento in it. They sneak inside without Sorrento noticing. He then realizes his front right corner is "exposed". He says the "roaring fat" one (Trenton) would "crush him to death". He fixes it, which makes his east wall a "weak spot". He fixes THAT, and says, "Oh, oh! But if those nincompoops attack from behind, I'm dead meat!" He makes hand motions to stay away. He then asks himself "But what about the possibility of an aerial attack?" He then builds his "ultimate" snow fort, and asks "Now, where are those victory-hungry idiots?" Trivia/Errors *The things Trenton made before Devon made him a snowball: **A snow cube (made six in all) **A snow pyramid (used it as a Pyramid of Giza model) **A snow DNA helix (stuck in his belly button) **A snow Butterfinger (ate it) **A snow guitar (played a terrible song) *When Trenton throws a snowball at Devon, Trenton's mouth is half filled with them. But when Devon shoots 1,000 of them back, his mouth is already filled to the point where he's starting to choke on snowballs. It's nearly impossible to get even 6 snowballs in a mouth that size in 10 seconds, while he somehow got 30 in his mouth in the same amount of time. *'Running Gags:' Trenton getting hurt by Devon's snowballs, Sorrento saying stupid things to/about them, Devon making snow guns. *First and last episode until season 2YT, episode 3YT to use the "Son of a (bleep)!" running gag. *When Devon says "Sorrento never had a landlord", his lips don't match what he's saying when he says "landlord". *The same snow gun was torn 3 times in this episode. We know this because (at the time) it was the only snow gun. *Wouldn't all the snow melt in that barrel? If so, then Devon should've shot pure water out of the gun. *This episode parodies the game Snowball Fight. Even the title card parodies the cover screen. *This episode was supposed to air with Confession or Death?, but it aired with Golfing instead. *This is a winter themed episode. *This episode had 9 working titles. They are, in order: **I DECLARE SNOW WAR! **The Ultimate Snowball War **Snow Duels **Dueling Dunces **I'm with Snowball **Snowball Attraction **Buckle Under the Snowballs **Duel as I Command! **The Domi-snow Theory